


Simple Pleasures

by leviathanmirror



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana brightens a bad morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

Josephine wakes up in her bed with ink stains on her face. The bed is an act of kindness, likely the Inquisitor’s doing or perhaps Cullen’s, the ink is her exhaustion manifested more clearly than the bags under her eyes.

Before Haven, she might have called it a bad start to her day. Now things like needing to wash ink off her face first thing are minor annoyances. Even the indignity of having to walk through Skyhold with marks all over her face isn’t so daunting for her.

For the moment, she dresses, careful not to get ink on anything else. As she’s pulling on her shoes, Leliana barges into her room with a bowl of water, a cloth, and tea.

“Careless, Josie,” she says warmly.

“You could, perhaps, bother with a good morning before the criticism?”

Leliana laughs, dipping the cloth into the water and coming to stand before her.

“Hold still,” she orders Josephine, taking hold of her face and gently rubbing at the ink stains.

“Yes, mother,” she responds dryly but allows Leliana to work. The water is warm and remains so, Leliana must have gotten one of the mages to do something to it, and she allows herself to relax. It’s comforting, the warmth and Leliana’s gentle touch, the quiet, being able to put down the affectations necessary for the Inquisition’s head diplomat.

Leliana presses a kiss to her forehead and leaves without a word when she’s finished. She leaves the tray behind. Josephine brings the tea with her to her desk.

The tea is exactly how she likes it. There is a new jar of ink on her desk and the first noble she greets that morning is already cowed, accompanied to her office by the Inquisitor and Cassandra on their way to the war room.

She smiles and offers her hand, making a mental note to do something nice for Leliana soon.


End file.
